Violet and Viper
by Cheetahfur
Summary: Violetpaw and Viperpaw always loved eachother. But now their having kits, which is against the warrior code. My first fanfiction.


**Clan Cats**

SandClan

Leader: Snakestar

Deputy: Yellowsand

Medicine Cat: Puddlefoot

Warriors: Tulipheart

Raveneye- Apprentice: Violetpaw

Tinyseed

Streamfur

Alderpelt- Apprentice: Viperpaw

Apprentices: Violetpaw

Viperpaw

Littlepaw

Klutzpaw

Strongpaw

Applepaw

RainClan

Leader: Cheetahstar

TreeClan

Leader: Grassstar

OceanClan

Leader: SunStar

SandClan Nursery

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"I'm not blaming you," she whispered.

"I love you, Violetpaw. Whatever the code says, I loved you from the start, and I'm sure this was meant to be," he murmured.

"Yes, I love you too. This was meant to be, I'm sure of it, Viperpaw." Violetpaw gazed into Viperpaw's loving eyes. They were so full, so watchful, so full of life. He looked strait at her, and his amber eyes stared into hers like that of a vulture. "We'll be okay, I promise. And whatever happens, I'll always be with you."

"I'll always be with you," he whispered. "Always."

Violetpaw fell back into her nest in the nursery, a big hole in the orange rock walls, with sand on the floor, and soft, dry moss. Her belly was huge with kits, larger than usual, even with a normal nest. With no other queens, Viperpaw took a nest in the nursery to help raise the kits. With many apprentices, and no queens or kits, Snakestar decided he could stay there full time, though he was still mad at his son for having kits as an apprentice. Since he was only a quarter moon older than Violetpaw, her mate would become a warrior about the same time, which was what he wanted, and what she wanted. Since they were both the only ones in the litter, they were best friends from the start, and were always with each other.

Suddenly she heard voices from outside the cave.

"I can't believe it! I thought our kit had more sense than this!"

"I know, Snakestar. But he is still an apprentice. He is already being punished by having to wait for longer to be a warrior."

"He asked for it, Tulipheart."

"Yes, I know."

"What are the other clans going to say? You know how strict TreeClan is to the warrior code. We have to announce it at the gatherings."

"It doesn't matter what they think, Snakestar."

Snakestar sighed. "I know."

Violetpaw looked at Viperpaw. "We will make this work out. We will, whatever happens.

Even if we get exiled"- She trembled at the idea-" Even if we get exiled, I'm sure Cheetahstar will welcome us to RainClan."

Viperpaw turned and looked at the entrance to the cave. "I love you."

Violetpaw purred, and stroked his back with her fluffy tail. He turned and looked at her, twining their tails. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. And may DreamClan light your path, always." His last words were a whisper. He curled up in his nest, right next to hers. As his breathing slowed, Violetpaw licked his fur on his head into a mohawk like a horse, and then fell to sleep.

A Day Later

"Wake up, Violetpaw." A rumbling voice woke up Violetpaw. "Snakestar wants to talk to you." Hearing this, Violetpaw wanted to believe this was just a bad dream. But as she opened her eyes, she saw Viperpaw standing over her. "You were sleeping for a while, and he was waiting for all this morning. Come on, wake up."

This was the only voice she was going to listen to, the soft, sweet voice of Viperpaw. "Okay," she meowed. She sat up, and saw Snakestar sitting near the entrance. His cold glare made her shiver. "I'm sorry!" She wailed. "I know I'm not supposed to have a mate as an apprentice! I'm sorry!"

Snakestar just sat there. "Ok, I will let you go, free of punishment. We need kits. But I am ashamed of you both. Especially you, Viperpaw. I expect more of my son. And by the way, your head fur looks ridiculous." Snakestar padded out of the den.

"My father is weird!" Viperpaw said, shaking.

Violetpaw purred, happier than ever. "You wanna go on a walk?"

"But your kits are so close to coming!"

"Just to the sand pool. I'm thirsty."

"Ok."

Both of them got up and padded out of the the den. The sun felt good on her fur, shining in the clearing. The day was hot, but not too bad for a day in green-leaf. Violetpaw padded up to the pool, and lapped up some water. Viperpaw followed, and when he looked at his reflection he said, "My fur!"

Violetpaw laughed, looking at Viperpaw.

"Did you do this?" He said playfully.

"Yes!"

Viperpaw dunked his head in the water, then brought his head back up. "For d-doing th-that, your washing m-me up!" He said happily through chattering teeth.

"I'd love too." Violetpaw meowed quietly.

"Viperpaw! Your soaking!"

"Ugh! Not Puddlefoot!" Viperpaw under his breath.

Puddlefoot rushed over, and asked, "Why does everyone think its fun to freeze themselves?"

"It's hot out, how am I supposed to get cold?"

"Just come to my den!" Puddlefoot groaned.

As Puddlefoot padded away to the medicine den, Viperpaw said, "I'll be at the nursery in just a heartbeat, you should go back there to rest."

"Okay."

As Violetpaw walked back to the nursery, she muttered under her breath, "Stupid fur-ball!"

A Quarter-Moon Later

A pain woke Violetpaw up, making her shake from head to tail. She knew exactly

what was happening. "Viperpaw! Wake up!" She wailed.

"What?" He said drowsily.

"I'm having my kits."

Viperpaw shot up strait, and said, "I'll get Puddlefoot." Then he raced off, and as she convulsed again, she let out a wail. "DreamClan this hurts!" She waited for Puddlefoot to come, and finally she padded in. She rested a paw on Violetpaw's belly, and meowed, "You're doing good, keep it up."

Violetpaw convulsed again, and a small sac slipped out of her and into the moss. "A tom." Puddlefoot mewed. Viperpaw opened the sac and began licking its body. It looked exactly like Viperpaw; a sand colored pelt, with amber eyes. He's so beautiful, he looks- her thought was cut off by another pain. She shrieked in agony, and finally after she pushed with all her might another kit fell out. "A she-cat." Puddlefoot announced.

This kit was white like Violetpaw, but instead of violet eyes she had amber eyes again, like Viperpaw.

Puddlefoot rested her paw on Violetpaw's belly again. "Three more," she said, fear spiked in her meow. She's scared I won't make it.

She already felt tired, but she had to keep going. Her mother, Tinyseed, had come in, along with her father, Streamfur. They helped licking the kits, and were looking on with joy and fear in their eyes. Suddenly she shook, and another kit slithered out into the moss. "Your doing good." Murmured Viperpaw's soft voice in her ear. "A tom," said Puddlefoot. Two more.

Violetpaw sat for a while, and stared at her kits. The youngest one so far looked just like Viperpaw. All her kits were so tiny... Did she once look like that?

Before she could answer herself, pain seared through her once more. She clenched her teeth, and shuddered for a moment before collapsing once more. After only a heartbeat she convulsed again, and a tiny kit slid out onto the moss. "A tom," Puddlefoot

said. This time the kit was a small brown tabby kit. He looks just like Tinyseed!

By now, Violetpaw was exhausted. She shook again, but the kit didn't come out. Only one more needed to come out. "Keep going, sweetheart." Muttered Viperpaw into her ear. This gave her strength. When she convulsed again, she pushed as hard as she could. A kit slithered onto the ground. The last one. "Well done!" Said Viperpaw.

"The last one is a she-cat." Said Puddlefoot. Violetpaw felt her five kits being pushed into her belly, and they began suckling. Then she closed her eyes, and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

The Next Time She Wakes Up

Violetpaw felt her kits squirming around. She twitched her tail, still tired, but much better than before.

"Violetpaw?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to name the kits now?"

Violetpaw looked up at Viperpaw. "Sure."

Viperpaw got up and began lapping at the kits. When he was done, he looked at the kit with white fur and purple eyes. "I want to name this one Vividkit, for the vivid dreams I have of you every night."

Violetpaw pointed her tail at the bigger one of the toms who looked like Viperpaw. "I name him Venomkit, after my love, the venomous Viperpaw."

Viperpaw looked at me, and purred. Then he looked at the tiny light brown tom. "I want to call this one Volekit, after you favorite fresh-kill." Violetpaw smiled.

She nodded to the smaller tom who looked like Viperpaw. "I name him Vulturekit, for the look in your

eyes that's so enchanting, like that of a vulture."

Finally, looking at the white she-cat with amber eyes, Viperpaw said, "I name this kit Vixenkit, for the fiery attitude that made me love you."

Violetpaw twined her tail with Viperpaw's, and purred loudly. Vividkit, Venomkit, Volekit, Vulturekit, and Vixenkit.

"I love you." Violetpaw whispered.

"I love you too."


End file.
